History Repeats R&R please!
by TwentyThree.On.August.The.12th
Summary: When something unexpected happens to Lulu the whole Spencer family must rally around her. Rated M for further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! These characters are all property of ABC (even if some of them are under used.) _

_Summary: When something bad happens to Lulu the Spencer clan rallies around her._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chap. 1 History Repeats_

_The day had been a long one for Lulu Spencer. Frustration boiled over in her as she walked towards Kelly's. It was ten thirty at night, she was exhausted, and her damn car had picked the perfect time to break down. She cursed herself as she stomped down the docks. Her feet were in major pain as she walked. "Why in the hell did I pick today of all days to wear these?"She moaned as she stopped. "These boots so were not made for walking." She cried as she hobbled over to a bench overlooking the water. Looking out over the water she could sense an eerie calm. The water rippled as Lulu collapsed against the bench letting out a sigh of exasperation. She crossed her legs pulling her dress down over her knees. Her head was pounding and her stomach was growling. Pressing her hand to her forehead, she tried to relieve the throbbing pain intruding into her thoughts. "Lesley Lu Spencer…what in the hell are you thinking sometimes?"She questioned herself. She was lost deep in thought as footsteps made their way down the stairs. She stood as she debated where she would head next. She decided on Kelly's then home. The last stair creaked as Lulu turned finally hearing the person slowly approaching her. She glanced at the man making no attempt to be friendly, passing him barley giving him a second look. Her foot was on the top step when she could feel her body being jerked backwards. She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand quickly clamped around her face holding her mouth shut. _

"_You will do as I say or I will hurt you…do you understand?"Lulu could hear a voice say. Shaking her head yes, she could feel a cold sharp object against pressed against her neck."Walk!" The man demanded as he pulled her back. _

_Lulu's heart raced against her chest as she followed his demands. She didn't want to listen to him, but the knife pressed to her throat scared her. She looked down trying to think of a way out. _


	2. Chapter 2

Lulu's heart continued to race as she half walked and was half drug. She could feel tears build in her throat. She bit his hand and ripped away from him. The edge of the knife caught her face grazing against it. She could feel a small slice on her cheek bone. "I said don't move or I would hurt you!"He screamed at Lulu as he caught her by the hair. She winced as he pulled her back to him grabbing her around the waist and lifting her body off the ground, restricting her movement. "Please just let me go."Lulu yelled struggling, she tried to turn and look at him but he pressed her face forward. He grabbed her by the mouth pinching her cheeks together as she tried to scream again.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch or I will make sure that you never move again…do you hear me?"The voice asked Lulu as she quit yelling. Lulu nodded with a faint yes. The man dragged her backwards down the docks. She could see the Kelly's sign fade into the distance. The tears streamed to the surface as she feared what this man wanted. Deep in her mind she knew, but did not want to think about it. She needed to find a way out. The man dragged her to one of Sonny's abandoned ware houses. Kicking the door open he threw Lulu inside. Lulu looked around at the shabby dark room, the fear inside of her beat against her chest weakening her breaths.

"Please…'she cried as he slammed the door behind her. "I can get you money…lots of money my dad owns a casino…my brother is a prince, just please leave me alone…"she said crying as she looked up at him. He had a ski mask on over his face. "I don't want money baby…I want you."He said as she stared up at him. "You'd think that a pretty little thing like you would be more aware of whom you pass on the streets." he said laughing a little. Lulu felt the cool wetness of her blood seep down her face. She touched the blood and looked at her hand. "I just want to go home."She said looking at her hand. "please." she begged again as she heard the door slam behind them.

"Sure hun, after you give me what I want…"he said smiling as he walked towards her. Lulu stepped backwards falling over a bare mattress."Just where I wanted you…"he said smiling and pulling at his belt buckle. "NO!" Lulu screamed as she struggled to get to the door crawling on her knees.

He grabbed her by her leg and drug her backwards. She screamed as she kicked at him, hitting him in the chest. "You damn bitch, you kicked Me." he yelled as he pulled her to him and hit her across the mouth. He held his chest where she had kicked him. "I tried to be gentle…I really did." He yelled as he pinned her arms above her head. "STOP…please." she screamed flailing her body beneath his. Lulu could feel her heart pound as her head jerked backwards and smacked off the floor. Her wrists were hurting and his knees were digging into her thighs. "Stop please…no…NO." she yelled again as her voice began to crack.

He hit her again and she finally stopped struggling. "Just enjoy this babe…I know I will." He said as he yanked on her dress.

Lulu cringed in fear as he ripped at her clothes. She closed her eyes tightly trying to remove herself mentally as he used her. She sobbed feeling her whole body break in half as his body pressed against hers. Her body shattered at his touched, she felt repulsive as he held her arms down and her legs open. She wanted someone anyone to come save her as she cried. An empty feeling began to spread through her. Kelly's is right down the pier…"she thought as she laid there. 'Where is everyone…why can't anyone hear me…"she thought as she cried.

Lulu cringed as she felt his body respond on top of hers. She felt physically ill as he pulled out of her and sat back. She turned on her side trying to hold herself together. She could feel wetness between her legs and her heart was in her throat. She felt cold and disgusting.

The man stood up standing over Lulu and looking down at her. "That was nice….I'll see you later blondie…"he said as he walked over her and out the door.

Lulu laid there awake but unresponsive. She was cold, her dress was ripped the heel she had kicked him with was broken, her body bruised and her center was sore.

Twenty minutes later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She laid there for about twenty minutes when she could hear a rustle at the door. She bit her lip and hugged herself tighter as she heard the noise. "He's back…"she whispered to herself as she crawled over to a corner in the room. She pulled her knees to her feeling like she had been stabbed between her legs. She tried to stop herself from sobbing, but couldn't. She closed her eyes tightly and pressed her hand over eyes. If he was going to hurt her this time she refused to half to watch. The door opened and a light flickered in.

"Are you sure this is the ware house that Sonny wanted us to check out?"Lulu could hear a voice say. Lulu held tighter to herself. The flashlight flickered her way as she shied from the light. "Hello…who are you; you shouldn't be here…Lulu?"The voice asked as she looked up to see Dante standing in front of her. She whimpered as she saw him.

Dante looked down at her seeing the blood on her legs, her dressed ripped, and her bruised face. "Lulu what the hell happened…"he asked as he walked near her closing his phone and approaching her.

Lulu pulled away from him as he approached her. She whimpered and cried out like a wounded animal. "Please just leave me alone…"she cried.

"Lulu what…who did this to you?"Dante asked as she whimpered. His heart lurched at the sound. "Please Lulu talk to me…take my hand and let me get you out of here."He asked as he put his arms up and walked closer to her.

Lulu looked up at him and pressed her body against the wall using it to help her stand. "Dominic…"she cried as the pain between her legs started to burn. She could feel her knees weaken. "I just want to go home…please, my aunt she is at Kelly's…just go get her….."Lulu said as her knees buckled underneath her and she fell to the floor. Dante disappeared and everything went black.

Dante caught Lulu as she fell. He held her in his arms staring at her. She was so damaged, yet beautiful. He pressed his hand to her face turning it to him. "Lulu, trixie…"he said giving a sorrow filled laugh. "Wake up please…" He said as he used his strength to pick her up. He looked around the ware house seeing blood on the floor and ripped cloth. "Oh God No." Dante cried as he held her in her arms and walked towards the door. "It's going to be okay Lesley Lu Spencer…I promise it will be…okay."He whispered to her as he walked out and down the pier. He walked to the docks and sat her down on the bench where she had been grabbed. He pulled out his phone and dialed an ambulance when he heard a scream behind him.

"LULU!" Bobbie yelled seeing her niece. She was heading home from Kelly's when she caught sight of Lulu. "Lulu honey, please…"she said as she ran down the dock stairs. "What happened to her, what happened to you baby?"Bobbie asked yelling at Dante as she dropped her purse and bent down to check her pulse. She held Lulu's face in her hands as she looked at her. Bobbie could feel tears in her throat. "What happened Lesley please…Lulu…baby…"she cried as she looked her over.

"Ma'am an ambulance is on its way…I found her like this in a ware house down the docks. She had been beaten really badly and ra-----."He said breaking his sentence when he heard sirens.

Bobbie looked up at him. "Thank you…"She cried turning back to Lulu as the paramedics came down the dock stairs followed by the cops. Dante filled the cops in as the paramedics carried Lulu into the ambulance. Bobbie followed the paramedics getting into the ambulance holding tight onto Lulu's hand. "Everything will be okay…I promise when we get to the hospital I will call your dad and Elizabeth will be there…just please Lulu be okay…"Bobbie said as Dante walked over to the ambulance and looked in. His face sorrowed as he looked at the condition she was in. "Do you want to ride with us…"Bobbie said looking at him and giving him a small smile. "You probably saved her life."Bobbie said as the last paramedic got in. Dante shook his head and watched as the paramedic closed the door and the ambulance pulled off.


	3. Chapter 3

The ambulance pulled into the GH emergency center as Bobbie sat holding tightly to Lulu's hand. Bobbie was crying now as she looked down at Lulu. Lulu lay unconscious; her pulse at a slow rhythmic beat. Coming to a stop the paramedics got out and walked around to the back of the vehicle. Bobbie held tight to her hand as they pulled the gurney out, and rushed lulu into the hospital.

"Please Miss, let us do our job…"A paramedic told Bobbie as she reluctantly let Lulu's hand go. She ran ahead of them and into the hospital. "Elizabeth…"she said as she spotted her overlooking charts.

Liz looked up at her seeing the scared look in her eyes. "Bobbie, what's wrong?" She asked looking at her watch. Bobbie's shift didn't start until 10 the next morning so Liz wondered why she was at the hospital.

"It's Lulu…please just follow me…"Bobbie said as she walked around to the other side of the desk and took Liz's hand.

Liz followed Bobbie in haste. They approached the E.R and Liz's face lost all color as she saw Lulu. She could see the blood on Lulu's legs and the bruises on her body. Liz knew what had happened, but didn't want to admit it; it brought back to many painful memories. She bit her lip as Robin ran over to them.

"Bobbie…we have to get Lulu to surgery right now and since you are here and you are next of kin at the moment will you sign?"Robin asked as she handed Bobbie a chart.

"Internal bleeding more than likely and possible fractures from the abrasions…." Bobbie said already knowing what was wrong and what would need to be done. "That is what is wrong…I know I already examined her…"Bobbie said as she took the chart and signed. "I'm scrubbing in…"Bobbie said as she looked at the clothes she was wearing. "I just need to go and change…"She said handing Robin the chart and turning around to head to the nurses' barracks.

"I'm sorry Bobbie…you too Liz…I can't let you scrub in."Robin spoke softly as she closed the chart handing it to an NA to have it placed on record. "You two are family…and I can't take that chance."Robin spoke as a team of medical staff rolled Lulu towards the OR.

Bobbie shook her head in acknowledgement knowing that Robin was right, but she hated feeling useless.

Liz nodded as she took Bobbie's hand and led her to the waiting room.

"Bobbie don't worry. I will take care of her."Robin said squeezing Bobbie's hand then turning on her heels and following the rest of the OR team.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*About an hour and a half later*

Bobbie, Lucky, Liz, Nikolas, Carly, Maxie, and Luke all sat dead silent. The clock ticked methodically in the background intruding into everyone's thoughts.

Bobbie sat holding onto Luke's hand, trying desperately to comfort her throat was dry and her heart beat out of rhythm as she tried to clear her mind. All types of thoughts were flying through her mind.

Carly held tightly to Bobbie's other hand. In the pit of her stomach Carly's heart lurched waiting for news on Lulu. Lulu was the little sister that Carly had been robbed of having. She could feel tears slip down her face as she held tightly to her mom's hand.

Luke stared blankly into space as his sister held him. He wanted to tear the hospital down. That was his daughter in there, his little girl, his gumdrop. He hadn't believed Bobbie at first when she called. He refused to let his mind go to what his sister spoke of. Now here he sat as the anger boiled over in him waiting to hear from the doctors.

Lucky sat holding tightly to Liz, trying to not let his mind fade back to eleven years earlier. He looked down at Liz who held his hand in hers trying not to cry. He just wanted his sister to be okay.

Maxie felt like a bit of an outsider as she sat holding her hands together, staring at the ceiling. Sure Bobbie was her aunt, but she hadn't ever really made an effort to be close to her. She folded her hands in her lap and said silent prayers. She couldn't lose Lulu. She had just lost Georgie. She really wished that Spinelli had been with her instead of on a tech assignment for Jason.

Nikolas felt the Cassadine anger rise in him as he stared around the room. Someone was going to pay for what had happened to his little sister. He would make sure of it; even if he did turn into a dark prince he was going to make sure.

The clock ticked on as they all sat there, staring blankly knowing, but not speaking of the horror that Lulu had just experienced.

Robin walked out looking at them, feeling the pain. Patrick followed her with a somber look on his face.

The room rose as they saw them.

"Come on Robin. What is the news?"Luke asked as he walked over to them followed by everyone else.

Robin's heart ached as she opened her mouth to speak. "Lulu is out of surgery she responded well. There was a substantial amount of tearing and some internal bleeding, but we managed to repair the damage. She has a mild concussion from a blow to the head and she is badly bruised…"Robin spoke softly taking a deep breath in as she came to the final part of her analysis. "She was raped and a rape kit was taken." she continued he voice breaking at the mention of the words. "Lulu is still under heavy sedation at the moment. She can have two visitors…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante walked into the hospital waiting room catching the last of Robin's analysis. His heart ripped in half as he watched Lulu's family break at the mention of the word rape. He couldn't shake the images of her from his head. She was scrunched together in the corner, bloody and crying when he found her. She cried out like a wounded animal and he wanted to comfort her to take away the pain. He shook the thoughts from his head as he walked closer, hanging back not wanting to intrude. _"She will be okay_…"He told himself as he watched Robin.

Luke looked around at his family as Robin told them that two people could go in. He balled his fist holding it to his mouth and shaking slightly. He didn't know if he was able to go and see her. She reminded him so much of Laura and he just didn't know if he could do it.

Bobbie took her brother's and led him towards Lulu's room.

Luke stopped right before they reached the room and he looked at Bobbie. "Barbara, I can't do this. She looks so much like Laura…and there is so much anger inside of me right now. That is my little girl in there." He said lost in thought and memory. "Laura, did you call Laura. She would want to know… God Barbara Jean how am I going to tell her…" Luke cried leaning against the wall outside of Lulu's room. He leaned forward feeling his heart break.

Bobbie looked at him trying to calm him. "Luke…Lucas."She said trying to gain his attention. "It's okay…I called Laura. Nikolas is flying her home tonight. Lesley is on her way to get her. Ethan is with Lesley. He didn't think that she should be alone. Now calm down and breathe a little. Please. Luke she maybe unconscious right now, but if you go in there angry, scared, and upset Lulu can feel that."Bobbie said taking his hand and pulling him up. "Your daughter needs you Luke. Go to her." Bobbie said as she wiped a tear that began to fall from his eye.

Luke stood up and looked at her knowing that his little sister was right. "Lesley and Ethan are getting her…"He asked Bobbie as he stood trying to control his emotions. "Barbara, please come with me…"He asked looking at his sister and frowning a bit. "I can't do this alone and Laura isn't here. If I go in there I will lose it." Luke said as he held his sisters hand.

Bobbie nodded and followed him into Lulu's room.

_What lies ahead in future chapters......._

_Lulu wakes up. Laura comes home. Someone wants revenge._


	4. Chapter 4

The atmosphere of the room was cold and sterile, as Luke and Bobbie walked in. Lulu lay asleep on the bed. The heart monitor beat slowly in rhythm with her heartbeats. Her face was swollen and she had multiple bruises protruding on her skin. Her hair was matted to her head and the slice mark from the knife ran along her face.

Luke shook as he walked closer to her. He wanted to cry, he wanted to yell, and most importantly, he wanted to take her pain away. Slowly, still holding tightly to Bobbie's hand, he walked over to Lulu's bedside and sheepishly took her hand. He held it feeling the texture of it against his. It was so small and weak against his. He held it looking down at her. She was so bruised and broken, that he didn't want to believe that the injured girl he was starring at was his gumdrop. Slowly he let go of Bobbie's hand and sat down on the edge of her bed; careful not to wake her.

Bobbie reluctantly let go of her brother's hand and looked down at her niece. She folded her arms and looked down at Lulu. Her stomached ached as she watched her brother struggle. Bobbie bit her lip shaking memories of her past from her head. She remembered being sixteen and waking up in the hospital after a blackout; her whole body bruised and aching. She remembered Lucky coming to get her from the hospital to tend to a broken Liz, and most regretfully, she remembered the pain.

Luke watched Lulu breath as he ran his hand across her forehand pulling the hair away from her eyes. His mind flashed back to a time when his daughter barely stood above his knee, and then fast forwarded to the first time he realized that she was a miniature version of him.

_*Flashback*_

"_Dad this bites." Lulu said as she sat in the shack with her father waiting for a fish to bite. "Where do you get enjoyment out of this, can we like go play pool or something. I think that I am a little too old for ice fishing now." She said as she stood up and looked down at her father. "I am thirteen years old dad and this…"she said holding up her fishing rod. "Isn't fun anymore…"she pouted folding her arms and staring at him. "Just think of how many people we could work at the tables, I'm a cute kid you're an old man, just think of how many people we could hustle."Lulu said throwing him a 'how bout it smile.'"People don't take to sunshine girl cookies like they use to…"she said smiling. _

_Luke looked at her laughing. "Sure kid, but we can't hustle to many people. I'm your father not your bookie. "He said smiling as he looked up at her. He laughed a little thinking, "She may look like Laura, but she sounds like me…" He nodded and set the fishing pool down and took her hand. "Just don't tell your mother, she'll kill us."_

_Lulu laughed. "No she won't dad…she'll kill you. I'm the kid here."She said looking up at her father, taking his hand and smiling._

_End of flashback**_

Luke pulled his hand away and stood suddenly letting Lulu's hand fall. He leaned forward holding his head in his hands and crying.

"Who did this to my little girl, who."He yelled shaking as he fell back into the cold reality. "Damn…is this punishment or something. The child must pay for the sins of the father. Why did this happen to her. Why my little girl. Why her?" He yelled falling to the ground and sitting, sobbing profusely.

Bobbie walked over to him and sat down taking him in her arms. She was crying too. "Luke this is not your fault. We will find out who did this. I promise. You know Sonny will help and Jason. Mac already has people on this." Bobbie said trying to calm him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante walked towards the door seeing Luke on the floor. His stomach ached as his eyes wandered up to lulu. He stood silent in the shadows, wishing that he could make everything go away, and wishing that Lulu would wake up and find some reason to insult him. He liked their playful banner and didn't mind the insults; they were cute coming from Lulu. He smiled as he thought of her. "Lulu, I am going to find who did this. I will, and they will pay." He said to himself as he watched her from the hallway. He didn't want to intrude in a family moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu began to wake as she heard voices. She opened her eyes slightly, looking up at the ceiling. She moved uneasily trying to figure out where she was. Tears began to roll down her face as she remembered what had happened to her. Her sobs were silent as the tears stream down her cheeks. The salt water stung her eyes as she tried to sit up, realizing she was in the hospital. "Ow…."she cried out as she felt a sharp pain in between her legs. "Oh, ow…please…"she cried turning on her side and leaning forward.

Luke looked up hearing Lulu cry out. "Gumdrop…"He spoke softly, as he stood slowly. "Lesley Lu, dad is right here…."He said not wanting to walk to close. "Honey…."He said as he reached out to take her hand. He looked down at her pulling his hand back. He was afraid that if he touched her he would make things worse. "Lulu…Baby…"he said trying to find the right words.

Lulu flinched as she heard the word baby; her mind flashing back to the rape. _"I don't want money baby. I want you…"_ "NO!" she screamed closing her eyes and trying to push the memory away. "NO!" She began to shake violently as her heart thumped rapidly against her chest. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. "Please don't…please…"she yelled out.

Luke pulled away as he watched her writhe in pain. Tears fell down his eyes and his heart broke in two. He didn't know how to take her pain away. She didn't have anything to be sorry for. He wanted to tell her that, to hold her, to rock her to sleep, but something was stopping him. He watched as she shook not knowing what he said. "Barbara…"he yelled afraid.

Bobbie stood hearing her cry out in pain, then hearing Luke. She rushed over to Lulu watching as she began to shake. "Lulu…Lulu."Bobbie spoke trying to get her to open her eyes. "Honey…"she said sitting on the bed and carefully pulling Lulu against her. Bobbie ran her hand down Lulu's head and held her tightly. "Lulu it's okay. It's Aunt Bobbie and your dad. You're safe honey…"she said as she held her tightly feeling Lulu's breathing start to even out.

"Gumdrop…you are safe."Luke said as he watched Lulu start to calm down.

Lulu opened her eyes to see Bobbie holding her. "Dad, Aunt Bobbie…I am sorry."She said crying in pain. Lulu turned to look at her dad. Her eyes filled with shame as she stared at him. The pain sharpened inside of her. "Daddy…Dad…I'm sorry."She spoke softly, hurting as she stared at him. "I tried dad…I tried to stop him…it's my fault. I should have done more…"she cried the tears streaming down her face as she held tightly to her stomach.

"No Lulu. You have nothing to be sorry about. Do you hear me? Nothing."Bobbie said as she looked at Lulu.

Luke looked at Lulu putting his hand to his forehead. "Gumdrop I am so sorry…who, what happened?"He asked not knowing if he really wanted to know.

Lulu looked away pulling away from Bobbie. "It happened…I couldn't stop it…"She said.

Bobbie looked at her shushing her. "Lulu, we don't have to do this right now, right Luke…you need some rest and someone to look at those stitches…"she said watching as Lulu held her stomach. "That is the pain your feeling right now." Bobbie said as she took her hand.

"I don't want to stay here alone…Aunt Bobbie…Dad."She said frowning and trying to hold back the tears.

Luke shook his head agreeing with Bobbie. "We can save this conversation for another day…"he said taking a deep breath. "You aren't alone. I am here, your aunt and a whole waiting room full of people, that I should go tell you are up."

Lulu looked at him nodding.

Luke sufficed a small smile. "I love you gumdrop…"He said walking over to her and giving her a small, gentle kiss on the forehead.

Lulu looked away as he kissed her. She felt dirty and horrible. She didn't want to look at Luke or even her brothers because she felt ashamed. She wanted her dad to stay with her to hold her, but she couldn't help but feel ashamed and wrong.

Luke walked to the door and smiled back at her. "I will be right back…I am going to tell everyone."He said as he walked out. He shook his head as he did walking past Dante and out into the waiting room. Luke wanted so desperately to walk in there and hold her, but with her knowing, about his past he was afraid, that she would think of his as a monster.

Lulu looked at Bobbie crying. "Aunt Bobbie, I feel like I just want to die…I am disgusting." Lulu said as she leaned forward holding onto Bobbie. "I just want this pain to go away. I should've been more aware. I should've known…now look at me. I really am worthless…"she said shaking her head.

"No Lulu, don't do this please. What happened wasn't your fault…"Bobbie said as she slowly began rock Lulu not wanting to out her in anymore pain.

"Why did this happen?"Lulu cried out a she held onto Bobbie. "I just want my mom."

Bobbie held her tighter trying desperately to take the pain away. "She will be here…this will get better. I promise…okay."She said praying that things would.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke walked out into the waiting room eyes forward and posture rigid. His mind was on a constant loop of thoughts as he stared ahead.

Lucky stood first as he saw Luke approach. "Dad…is she okay?"He asked slowly as Liz took his hand.

Luke shook his head solemnly back in forth. "I don't know Lucky; your aunt is in there with her right now. When I left she was upset, but Barbara calmed her down. I came out here to tell everyone that she is awake."Luke said sitting down and leaning forward. The corners of his eyes filled with tears as he looked towards the ground refuting eye contact.

"That's good, right?"Maxie said standing. "We can go see her can't we…?"She said taking a step towards the room.

"Hey Maxie, I really don't think that that is a good idea. "Elizabeth said knowing how it felt when everyone descended around her to know if she was okay after her incident. "I think that we should leave Lulu alone with Bobbie. I know that everyone wants to rush in there to see her, but it won't make her feel any better. Actually her knowing right now that all of us know is probably making her uncomfortable. And Bobbie is doing well with her. I know she is."

Maxie rolled her eyes and sat back down. "I know my aunt is."She said folding her arms across her chest. "I just want to make sure she is okay. I am a big girl and I don't need anyone to tell me what to do."She said snipping at Liz. She didn't mean to, but she was just as worried as everyone else. "No one is here to make her feel uncomfortable…"she said sighing.

"I don't think anyone is in the mood for an argument or fight." Nikolas said breaking his silence and intruding into the conversation. He held his fists to his sides, the tension building in him. "Now if you don't, I want to see my sister." He said ignoring Liz and walking towards Lulu's room.

Lucky grabbed his arm as he walked towards Lulu room. "Nik, you heard what Liz said. I want to go in there as bad as you do, but I am not going to frighten Lulu. Just wait," Lucky said hating the fact that he was voice of reason, when he was just as angry as his brother.

Nikolas snatched his arm back feeling the rage in him. "Lucky let me go. I am going to see my sister and you or you," He said pointing at Luke. "Aren't going to stop me. This isn't time to put me behind everyone else because I am not a Spencer. That is my sister! That is my flesh and blood!"Nikolas yelled starting to lose his temper. He was shaking and he could feel tears in his throat.

Robin walked over from the nurses' station as she saw Nikolas start to lose it. "Nikolas, this is a hospital. There are other people here and you should be aware of them. I know that Lulu is your sister."She said taking his hand and walking towards him and taking his arm. "Please. I am worried about her too. You guys are family. Now please sit."Robin asked leading him over to a chair to sit down.

Nikolas began to calm. He sat down listening to Robin. His posture was still rigid, but his breaths evened.

Lucky sat down next to him, letting go of Liz's hand. "Nik, I didn't want you to go in there because you're a Cassadine. I asked you to wait for our sister's sanity."Lucky said putting his arm around Nikolas' shoulder. "I am worried about her too. I have a lot of memories flowing through my head and believe me this is hard for me too."

Liz looked away knowing that Lucky was talking about her. "I think that I will go check Lulu's chart and let everyone know how she is from a medical standpoint."Liz said sighing, standing and looking at Lucky. She smiled down at him trying to reassure him.

Lucky looked up at her and gave her a slight smile back, then looked over at Carly who was eerily quiet.

Carly sat looking away from everyone. Her heart ached. Lulu was the sister that she had never had. BJ had died before Carly had ever come into town and Lucas was of course a boy. She couldn't handle knowing that someone had done that to Lulu. Carly vowed that Jason was going to find this sick freak and she was going to help him.

Liz walked off and giving Lucky a small kiss on the cheek then walking over to Luke to give him a small squeeze on the shoulder. Robin followed her giving Nik a reassuring glance.

Elizabeth walked to Lulu's room, opening the door slowly. She walked in to grab the chart and walk back out. She frowned as she tried to remain quiet and grab the chart.

Bobbie held tightly to Lulu, lying next to her, trying to comfort her until Laura got in. Bobbie heard Liz and looked up. She hadn't fallen asleep as she held Lulu. She was too consumed in thought.

Liz walked over reaching on the end of the bed for Lulu's chart then looked up as she saw Bobbie move. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to grab her chart and reassure everyone with medical facts. Things are pretty complicated out there."Elizabeth said picking up the chart and turning to walk out and leave.

Bobbie shook her head. "You didn't wake me."Bobbie said leaning over to see if Lulu was asleep.

Lulu lay in a state of semi unconsciousness.

Bobbie sighed as she sat up a little. "How is my brother handling this?"She asked rubbing her forehead with her hand trying to push away an oncoming headache.

"I don't think that Luke is okay he won't look at anyone. Carly is really quiet, Maxie wants to charge the room, Nikolas' temper is flaring and Lucky keeps seeing me."Elizabeth said looking away from Lulu.

"I am so sorry that this happened. I know that Luke is broken and I can't take the pain away. He needs Laura. I really hope she gets here soon. Lulu keeps asking for her. She doesn't want to see anyone of her brothers. She said that she feels ashamed and disgusting…"Bobbie said frowning. "I don't think that I am too much help…"

Elizabeth shook her head looking at her. "No Bobbie you are helping her more than you know."Liz said looking up at her.

"I hope so. I just wish Laura would get her fast."Bobbie said sitting back as Liz walked towards the door.

"Lulu will get through this. I did, Laura did, and you did. She is a Spencer Bobbie. Remember that all of you have hard heads."She said as she opened the door and slipped out, easily closing the door behind her.

_Coming up…_

_Dante comes to see Lulu_

_Laura arrives_

_Jason shows up_


	6. Chapter 6

10:00a.m the next morning:

Lulu lay in bed, eyes closed and very still. Sleep hadn't come at all. Bobbie lay next to her holding to her hand tightly, deep in sleep. Lulu held her hand while lying curled in a ball turned on her side. She loved her aunt and was glad that she had stayed with her through the night, but she still wanted her mom.

Lulu couldn't help but to feel useless, used. She couldn't look at Lucky, Nikolas, or her dad; the feeling that in their eyes she had changed was too strong for her to stomach.

Liz was on shift and she had been in every minute on the minute to check on her, Lulu couldn't help but notice the look in Liz's eyes when she came in to see her.

Carly had come in to see her and had even offered to stay, but Lulu refused. She knew that Carly had a baby at home to take care of and that was more important, then there was Mac. He had questions and wanted answers. Lulu didn't want to answer any questions. She didn't want to talk about anything to anyone. She knew eventually she would have to, but it hurt too much. Bobbie had managed to placate him by telling him about Lulu's minor concussion, but he would be back. Lulu knew then that everyone would know how stupid she had been. She was beating herself up about the whole the thing. The only thing she could think about was how unaware of her surroundings she had truly been, knowing that she should have paid more attention.

Lulu closed her eyes trying to wipe away memories, when a small knock came at the door. She refused to open her eyes not wanting to talk to or see anyone. All she wanted was her mother. Lulu hated being this way, but she hated the empathy everyone looked at her with. She was a Spencer not a victim.

Dante walked into the room watching Lulu sleep. His heart ached to comfort her. "Lulu…"He spoke barely audible. "I promise Lulu, I am not going to stop looking for the degenerate bastard that did this…"he said sitting down on the stool next to her bed. "If I would've gotten there earlier or even five minutes earlier…maybe I could have stopped this. I'm sorry."He said leaning his head against hands that rested on his elbows propped up on his knees. "Someone hurt you and that is not something that can be forgotten, something I won't forget Lulu. "He said as he sighed watching her breath. With each rise and fall of her chest, Dante felt his heart ache. She was so beautiful, no matter what had happen to her, and he just wanted to hold her and tell her that. "You know…"He said mustering a small laugh."I bet if you were awake at the moment you would tear me a new one. Probably yell at me and tear my ego to pieces, tell me how you're a big girl, and then tease me as I tease you back. That is how it is suppose to be between us. Not me sitting at your bedside, trying not to give in to my anger and go crazy. Come on Lulu…you are going to make it through this. I know you will and you will come out the other side kicking." He said as he leaned forward a little wanting so badly to run his hand across her cheek to feel the warmth of her skin against his, and to reassure her.

"I take it you know my daughter my well?" A woman's voice asked from behind him.

Dante looked up at the woman, noticing the similarities between her and Lulu.

Laura stood in the door way watching Dante as he spoke to Lulu. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes wandered over to her daughter. She put her hand to her mouth and felt the tears sting her throat.

Dante looked up at her. "Yes, Ma'am, I am Dominic, Lulu's friend. I just came to see her. You are Laura Spencer right, her mother. I can see where she gets her looks from."He said standing and extending his hand to her.

Laura took his hand and smiled slightly at him. "Dominic, right the one that works for Sonny. Lulu has told me a lot about you. She says you're a condescending jackass with an amazing smile." Laura laughed, trying to lighten the situation.

"That would be me. So she talks about me then…"Dante said as he gave a somber smile. "I knew she enjoyed my company…"He said smiling.

"Well she called you a jackass, so she must really like you." Laura said as her voiced cracked and a tear trickled down the side of her cheek, as she tried to muster a laugh.

Dante watched her hearing her voice crack. "Well, I have some business that needs to be attended to so I will excuse myself. It was nice to meet you Ms. Spencer. "Dante spoke looking at her and taking her hand again, giving it a light squeeze. "She will be okay. I know she will. I have never met a tougher, in your face, no nonsense girl in my life. Well besides my mother. Lulu is strong and…"Dante started as he looked over at Lulu's sleeping figure. "She is stubborn."He said with a large smile. "This won't take her." He spoke in a defiant, bitter sweet tone as he walked past Laura to the door.

"Dominic…"Laura spoke as she watched him walk to the door. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. You gave me that amazing woman over there who loves to bruise my over sized ego." Dante smiled then turned and walked out.

Brief editor's note: Okay people, please bare with me. I am trying to update regularly, but lately its been a bit hard. This chapter will finish soon, actually this is only a snippet, but I thought that I should update to keep you guys reading. The next chapter will just continue from this point. This is going to be a long story because there is so much story to tell. If anyone has any suggestions I am more than happy to take them. Thanks for reading Riss! 


	7. Chapter 7

Laura slowly walked over to Lulu trying to fathom what she was seeing. A large bruise ran across Lulu's right cheek below a slice mark, her lip was purple and swollen. Laura pressed her hand to her mouth trying to sustain a small whimper. "Why her, why my little girl?"Laura thought as she walked closer. The click clack of her heels echoed throughout the ghostly quiet room. Lulu had finally fallen asleep. Laura walked over to where Bobbie laid and gently shook her shoulder. "Bobbie, hey." She said waking her Bobbie.

Bobbie looked up at her ex- sister-in-law , a bit surprised. "Laura, oh my God. Hello. When did your plane get in?"She asked slowly sitting up and gently letting Lulu's hand slip from her grasp.

"About twenty minutes ago. I dropped my things off at my mother's and came here. Bobbie…"She said looking at Lulu. Tears started to stream down her eyes. "What happened, how did this happen?"Laura asked not really sure if she wanted the answer. "Who did this to her, where is Luke?"She asked, the questions just flew out of her mouth all at once and she could find herself becoming hysterical.

Bobbie eased off the bed, careful not to wake Lulu, and walked over to Laura taking her in her arms. "Laura, I really don't know. Lulu hasn't talked to anyone really. She has said a few things to me, but it's mostly been about how she feels that this is her fault. She's been asking for you though."Bobbie said holding Laura as she felt herself begin to tear up. "She doesn't want to see anyone but you. She hasn't slept much though and she hasn't let me leave her side. She's scared Laura and she wants her mother."

Laura wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled away from Bobbie a little. "I am here. I am right here…and I want to help her. I need to help her."She said sighing a little."I just don't know how. I don't understand why this happened to her. "Laura asked the air searching for a plausible answer.

"Laura, I know, but you have to stay strong for her. "Bobbie said trying to help. She looked down at Lulu and shook her head a little. "Laura, she thinks that this happened because of something she did. She said that this was her fault."

Laura's eyes widened. "Oh no, Bobbie no…"she said frowning. "This isn't her fault…no." She said wanting to shake Lulu and wake her right then and there to reassure her. "This didn't happen because of her, this happened because of some else."

"I know that and you know that Laura, you just need to let her know that."Bobbie said looking at her watch. It was 10:30 a.m. and she needed to go home and shower before her shift started. "Laura, I have to go home and shower before my shift. I will be back later, but Liz is on duty right now of you need anyone."

"Bobbie, where are my sons?"She asked as she walked around the bed to take Bobbie's place.

Bobbie looked up at her and sighed a little. "They're in the cafeteria with Robin. Nikolas is having a hard time because Lulu doesn't want to see any of her brothers. Lucky is walking around silent. I think that he is seeing Elizabeth when he looks at his sister. As for my brother, I don't know." She said sighing. "I just don't know. I will be back later."Bobbie said walking over to Laura and giving her a hug and a tight squeeze. "She's a Spencer, we are survivors. She will get through this."Bobbie said giving her a somber smile and walking to the door.

"Bobbie."Laura called after her. "Thank you."She said smiling slightly.

"What are sisters for?"She asked then walked out closing the door behind her.

Laura looked around the room taking in the melancholy atmosphere. She sighed heavily as she looked over at Lulu. She walked over to the bed and sat down, gently putting her arm around Lulu, and pulling her close careful, not to wake her. She took her hand feeling the warmth of Lulu's hand against hers. Laura smiled as she looked down at her little girl's hand and smiled as she realized how perfect it fit in hers. Lulu had always been Laura's little girl, even if she did act like Luke. As she held Lulu's hand her mind flashed back to a time when Lulu was only eleven and they had destroyed the kitchen making cookies for her Sunshine Girl troop.

Flashback*

_The timer on the oven seems to be more of a hindrance than a helper as Laura hit the buzzer trying to stop the annoying sound. Lulu stood with her hands over her ears watching as Laura struggled with the time. "Mommy, this is not working."She said in an exasperated tone. This had been the fourth time that they had tried to pull together a batch of cookies. _

_Laura looked over at Lulu sighing as the buzzer finally stopped. "I know honey, I'm sorry. I told you I wasn't any good at this baking stuff."Laura said laughing a little as she put on her oven mitt and pulled out blackened cookies that resembled hockey pucks. She set the tray down on the table next to two more cookie sheets which resembled the one she had just pulled out. "I'm sorry Lulu."_

_Lulu looked up at her with a big smile on her face and started to laugh. "Mom, it's okay. I know that this isn't working. Aunt Bobbie and Grandma said that it wouldn't. Grandma said that you can't bake to save your life. "Lulu said as she continued to giggle, repeating what her aunt and grandmother had told her in secrecy. _

"_Lesley Lu, I am…"Laura started to say knowing she was right. "Well then, why, if your aunt and grandma told you that I couldn't bake, did you ask me to help you?"Laura asked confused and a little upset. _

_Lulu looked up at her still laughing and walking over to her. She took her mother's hand in hers and smiled. "Because Mom, I don't care if you can bake or not, I just wanted my mommy to help. "She said as she hugged Laura. _

_Laura smiled and hugged her back. "I hope you have this attitude when you're fifteen and I am always wrong."She said with a small shake of the head. "What can we do with all of these cookies and your bake sale is tomorrow, oh no." _

_Lulu looked at her with a devious smile. "Daddy owes me ten bucks, he said that you would only burn a batch of cookies, and you burned two, so how about we take that money and go and buy some cookies?"She asked with a large grin. _

_Laura shook her head. "You betted on me with your father? I think that I need new kids and a new husband."She spoke with a small laugh. _

"_You wouldn't get rid of me mom, you love me."Lulu said hugging her and holding her tightly. _

"_Yea, you're right Lesley Lu. You are my little girl and no matter how much you act like your father I love you forever and always."_

_Lulu looked at her and smiled. "I love you too Mommy. Now can we get out of here before you make me clean up this mess?"She asked in a serious tone. _

_Laura laughed and shook her head. "I swear you and your father are on a mission to drive me nuts."_

_End of Flashback*_

The tears flowed in streams along Laura's face as she tried to steady herself. Her mind was flooded with memories of both good and bad. "Lesley Lu, my little girl, oh sweetheart, I just wish I could take your pain away. All of it."Laura spoke as the tears continued to fall. "I just want to take your pain away."She said as she pulled Lulu's sleeping form a little closer to her, holding her tighter.

Lulu began to stir as she felt someone's arms around her. She wanted to stay asleep forever as she remembered the night's events. She held her eyes tightly shut as she shuddered in the person's arms. "Aunt Bobbie, when will my mom get here?"She asked as she held onto Laura, still thinking that Bobbie was holding her.

Laura wiped the tears from her eyes and looked down at Lulu seeing that her eyes were still closed shut. "Lulu, momma is here."She whispered as she brought a hand to Lulu's face and gently stroked it, pushing her blonde curls back.

Lulu heard the whisper and opened her eyes surprised to see Laura. Immediately as she looked up at Laura she started to cry. Tears marched down her cheeks as she tried to sit up. "Mom, mommy."Lulu said wrapping her arms around Laura and holding her close. Lulu held tight to Laura as she cried deep sobs of pain. The pain echoed off of the walls of the room as she cried.

Laura held onto Lulu her heart skipping a beat as she held her close. Her shirt grew damp as she heard Lulu's sobs. Tears continued to roll down Laura's face as she held onto her daughter. "Momma is here. Everything is going to be okay. It will honey. I promise."Laura said slowly rocking Lulu back and forth.

All Lulu could do was cry as her mother held her. The pain the memories and the reality of everything seemed to ease away as she held onto her; so many times when Laura was sick Lulu had wished for a moment like this. "Mom, it was my fault. I let this happen."She cried as she held to her.

"NO Lulu. NO."Laura said trying to sedate Lulu's misplaced guilt. "You did nothing wrong. Do you hear me, nothing."Laura said pulling away from Lulu to look into her eyes. They were so familiar to her, so full of worry and pain. Laura's voice cracked as she talked to Lulu. "Nothing."

Lulu looked up as Laura held her back and looked down at her. Lulu knew that this wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help but to blame herself. "I turned my back on him. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings and I let this happen. He hurt me and it was because I didn't try to stop him. Was I asking for this; did I ask him to do this to me? I shouldn't have worn that dress. I should have called Lucky or someone to come get me. I should have done something."

"Oh honey, oh no. None of this was your fault. It wasn't anything you wore or anything you did. This happened because of what he did not you."Laura said as she pulled Lulu back to her and held her. "He did this because he was a bad man, with a sick mind."

"I just want this to go away. I don't want to talk about it. If I don't say what happened then I can forget it. It will all go away and I can just get on with my life."Lulu cried. Her mind was in a daze as the memories began to seep slowly into the present.

"Lesley Lu Spencer, by pretending that this never happened won't help anyone, especially not you. The pain will constantly find its way back into your heart at the most unlikely times. You cannot forget what happened, but you can get through this. Has Mac been to see you yet?"Laura asked worried. She knew that the odds of catching a rapist were slim if something wasn't done immediately.

"No, Aunt Bobbie asked him to let me rest last night, but that luxury will end soon. Lucky already said that I should have talked to the cops last night, but I couldn't mom. I don't want everyone to know what happened to me. I can't take the whispers and the stares. I hate the way Nikolas looks at me, like he is in pain. Lucky won't even look me in the eyes and Ethan hasn't even walked past my room. My brothers are disgusted with me and dad…"she said pausing. "He tenses up every time he looks at me. He looks like he wants to die. Mom, I don't know what to do, I can't do this. I hate myself."She said crying a little louder.

"Baby, please, Oh my little girl."She said sighing as she tried to console.

Lulu looked at her with the mention of the word baby. "Don't say that please. I hate that word. Don't call me ba….baby."She said flinching at the mention of the words. "Please don't, he…he called me that." The fear in her eyes widening as she looked up at her mother.

The fear in her eyes scared Laura as she looked at her daughter. "Okay, I won't. Can you tell me what happened Lulu, please, so that I can help you?"She asked.

"Mom, I just don't want to talk about it right now, please. I will later. Not right now. I can't. Please don't make me."Lulu spoke in a dull whisper. She held tighter to Laura not wanting to ever let her go.

"Later, Lulu, later…."Laura agreed. She was afraid and angered by what she was going to hear and not sure if she could take it. Right now all she wanted to do was hold her daughter and promise her everything would be okay, even if at the moment she wasn't even sure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note from Editor**: 

_**I know it's been a few since my last update but I am a college student and I had finals and papers so I apologize!**_

Sonny's House Two hours later:

Sonny slammed his phone down as Dante walked into his living room. "Dominic, I need you to do something for me."Sonny said as Dante turned to look at him.

Dante wasn't paying complete attention as he turned to look at Sonny. His mind was still on what he had discovered the night before. The look in her eyes, that look, that petrified deer in the head lights look, she had on her face, haunted him through the night and day. He hadn't left the hospital at all the night before. He felt like an outsider as he walked the halls not wanting to interfere with the family togetherness. He could see the looks plastered on each of her relatives face as he tried to stay out of sight. The look on Lulu's father's face bothered him the most, it was a haunted look; a look that said both I will find who did this and I know who did this.

"Dominic, have you heard anything I just said to you?"Sonny asked as he watched Dante slip from the present.

"Huh, oh yeah, something about…"Dante said as he tried to recall the conversation that he had just had.

"Look I don't pay you or trust you to ignore me, now what I said was that we both know that Lulu Spencer was attacked down at the docks last night in one of my old warehouses. Now, I have Jason out there right now going over the warehouse, and I want you out on the street looking for this punk. Lulu Spencer means a lot to me. She is the daughter of two of my best friends. I want the son of a bitch who did this to her, and I want him now."Sonny spoke as the tone of angst arose in his voice. He felt partially to blame because the warehouse where Lulu had been attacked was one of his old abandoned ones. "I will not stop until this bastard is gone."

"I know boss, I was the one who found her last night. Remember you sent me to that warehouse to check out the shipping conditions and lane access. I saw her…laying there."Dante choked as he said the words. The images began to roll around in his head again as he spoke; the blood that slipped down her legs the slash across her face, that beautiful face, her swollen lip, the bruise to her cheek, and most importantly her eyes, they seemed to penetrate his thoughts at the most abrupt times. They were so cold, empty, and wounded.

Sonny's eyes widen as Dante reminded him of where he had sent him. "Did you, did you see anyone around last night. Did you see anything at all? I need to know. See, Luke Spencer is a good friend of mine and Laura Spencer is an amazing woman. This is not the first time that her kids have been hurt because of me and I owe them this. I owe them the satisfaction of knowing that the sick bastard who abused their daughter will never able to touch another woman again." Sonny said as he turned towards Dominic. "Dominic, I know that you have a thing for Lulu and I know that what you saw is pulling you apart and that is why I want you on this. I know that you want this sick bastard and Jason wants him as well." Sonny seethed as his phone began to ring. He looked down at the phone seeing that it was Jason. "Dominic, go do what I told you too."He said as he picked up the phone hearing Jason's voice on the other end.

Dante turned on his heels and, giving Sonny a quick nod of the head and walked out.


End file.
